As propagation of portable terminals such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, or the like is increased, a data usage amount through a communication network is rapidly increasing.
In the conventional wireless mobile communication scheme which is commonly called 3G, a suddenly increased data usage amount may not be handled, thus problems such as call drop, wireless internet connection failure, and the like has occurred.
For this reason, a long term evolution (LTE) communication standard which improved a data transmission rate has been developed. The LTE communication standard is commonly called 4G, and has been popularized as a communication standard of portable terminals.
Recently, due to expansion of LTE frequency band in Korea and foreign countries, the LTE communication standard may use a frequency band of 704 to 894 MHz and 1710 and 2170 MHz.
A bandwidth of a low frequency band (baseband) of the LTE communication standard has been increased as compared to a frequency band of the 3G communication standard (e.g., 824 to 894 MHz, 1710 to 2170 MHz).
Accordingly, an antenna module for increasing a bandwidth of a low frequency band (baseband) of an LTE band has been demanded.